


One of Those Nights

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh yes, he wanted to be her good boy, always, forever. He longed to please her, to give himself to her. He wanted to offer himself up, pliant and willing, for her to do with whatever she chose. There was nothing in this world or the next that could feel quite as wonderful to Kili as being Tauriel’s good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic abuot 600 years ago, before getting total writer's block with it. So shoutout to my brain for finally finishing this short bit of absolute filth. 
> 
> Sindarin and Khuzdul translations at the end.

It was one of those nights. A night where Kili felt like the luckiest Dwarf in all the world, fearless and exhilarated enough to take on a whole army of Orcs singlehandedly, yet filled with the nervous excitement of a dwarrowling learning to wield an axe for the first time. It was one of those nights that wouldn’t be forgotten in a hurry. Kili looked up from his seat at the edge of the bed, up at the beautiful sight of his One, his Tauriel, resplendent in the candlelight and completely nude except for the device she was attaching to herself.

“Do you remember what word to say if it gets too much?” she asked, tightening the soft leather straps around her hips and upper thighs.

Kili nodded. “Starlight.”

Tauriel smiled, reaching down to gently stroke his stubble covered cheek. “Good boy.”

Her light touch and soft spoken praise sent a shiver down Kili’s spine, arousal stirring in his loins before they had even truly begun. Oh yes, he wanted to be her good boy, always, _forever._ He longed to please her, to give himself to her. He wanted to offer himself up, pliant and willing, for her to do with whatever she chose. There was nothing in this world or the next that could feel quite as wonderful to Kili as being Tauriel’s good boy.

With the straps secured, Tauriel stood in front of him. From where Kili sat, he was eye-level with her crotch, and with the polished wooden phallus protruding between her legs. Kili’s heart raced at the sight.

The phallus was of Elvish make, an ‘old friend’ of Tauriel’s from her youth. It was carved to look just like an Elf’s member – longer that Kili’s own Dwarf-hood, but not nearly as thick – curving upwards at the tip, the dense wood smooth and shining. The leather harness, however, had been made by Kili himself, the strap around her hips embossed with runes which read _Amralime_.

“Kili, _meleth nin,_ show me how much you want me.”

With a wicked smile, Kili took hold of Tauriel’s hips and pulled her closer, one hand slipping between her legs while the other held the wooden phallus to his lips. With a skill that came with a lot of practice, he took the head of the phallus into his mouth and swirled his tongue over it, while simultaneously his fingers between her legs circled her clit at the same slow pace that his tongue was moving. Tauriel let out a soft hum of approval, stroking his dark hair out of his face so she could watch his pretty mouth at work. As he sucked and licked the crown of the phallus with more vigour, so his fingers did the same, rubbing and toying with her clit, dipping into the wetness at her core before continuing to play with the little bundle of nerves.

Once Tauriel was breathing heavily and tugging on his hair, Kili took as much of the phallus into his mouth as he could, until he could feel the wooden crown nudging the back of his throat. At the same time he pressed two thick fingers deep inside her, curling them as he swirled his tongue around the hard wood filling his mouth. Tauriel moaned softly, her hips bucking against him, watching in awe as Kili gave the most expert of blowjobs.

“ _Ai_ , Kili, you are a wonder,” she gasped, rocking against the fingers thrusting in and out of her. “Look at you, _meleth_. You look so pretty with your mouth so full... so desperate... so hungry for me. How I wish I could feel all the things I know your talented tongue is doing. Do you wish to take me right down your throat, my darling little whore?”

Kili looked up at her, his brown eyes wide and blown out with lust, and he hummed his consent around the length in his mouth. Tauriel held tightly onto a handful of Kili’s hair as he relaxed his throat and slacked his jaw, groaning happily as she pulled his head forward until his nose was pressed against the leather harness and the fine red hair between her legs. He pushed his fingers in and out of her sex faster and harder, rubbing her clit with his thumb as she held his head against her and thrust her wooden phallus shallowly down his throat. Kili held tightly onto her thigh with his free hand, trying to breathe through his nose and not gag on the phallus, swallowing around it as saliva dripped down his chin and her wetness dripped down his busy hand. She pulled his head back for a moment so he could take a much needed gasp of air, his head swimming, before his mouth was filled once again.

Tauriel fucked his mouth a little rougher, rocking into him as she grinded against his hand, adoring the sinful sight of Kili letting himself be used in such a way. He gagged slightly as he struggled for breath, but he clearly loved every second. One more push of his fingers inside her and Tauriel cried out, throwing her head back as he legs trembled and her orgasm crashed over her.

Kili took another grateful gasp of breath once she let him go, carefully removing his fingers from her sex and sucking them clean. His jaw ached, his throat felt sore and used, and his erection was straining against his breeches. But he didn't dare touch himself. He knew better than that.

“On your hands and knees,” Tauriel ordered, still breathless from her orgasm. “Breeches off and facing the wall.”

Kili did as he was told, kicking off the last of his clothing and getting into position. He knew she loved him like this; naked and yielding, hard as a rock between his parted legs, presenting himself to her and begging her for what only she could give him. He heard rather than saw her reach for the bottle of oil beside the bed, and tried his utmost to relax. The anticipation made him shiver.

Those smooth, slick fingers against his hole made Kili gasp, but he pushed back against them all the same. Tauriel took her time to stretch him out, first one long finger breaching the tight ring of muscles, then two scissoring and curling, and then three thrusting in and out as they rubbed against that magical spot inside him. By the time she was done Kili was panting, hardly able to hold himself up as his cock leaked copiously. He whimpered in disappointment when she removed her fingers, and Tauriel chuckled to herself.

“Such a needy little thing, aren’t you, _huil nin?”_ she said, pouring more oil into her hand to slick up her phallus. “Don’t worry, _meleth_ , your insatiable hole will not be empty for long.”

The high-pitched whine Kili let out when the blunt tip of the wooden phallus pressed against his hole was embarrassing, but he didn't care. He didn’t care about anything, nothing mattered but that hard, slick phallus pushing slowly into him, stretching him and filling him so wonderfully, Tauriel’s hands holding possessively onto his hips as she bottomed out.

“How would you like it tonight, Kili?” Tauriel asked softly, not expecting an answer. “I know how _I_ would like it – deep and hard and _rough_ ; rough enough for you to still be feeling me inside you days from now. I want to hold onto your hair like the reins of a horse as I ride you until there’s nothing left. And then I’ll turn you around and sit on your face, and you’ll make me scream in return. How does that sound, _meleth nin?_ ”

“Oh Mahal, yes!” Kili gasped, pushing back against her. “Yes, yes, Tauriel! Please, please, _please...”_

Tauriel twisted a hand in Kili’s hair, tugging hard as she thrust into him, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into him once more. Kili cried out loudly, grabbing handfuls of the bedding as he tried to meet her fast and forceful thrusts. Her fingernails dug into his hip as she held onto him, the sound of skin slapping against skin soon filling the room along with Kili’s increasingly loud moaning.

He already felt so close, right on the very precipice, and Kili did everything in his power to hold off for a while longer. It couldn’t end yet, this bliss, this beautiful torture had to last. The wooden phallus filled him, drawing the most obscene noises out of the young Dwarf as it was pumped into him harder and _deeper_ with every one of Tauriel’s downright vicious thrusts. She was holding onto his hair so tightly he could feel a few strands being pulled out, but he didn’t care. He was beyond caring about anything anymore. And Mahal, how he longed to touch himself...

“Don’t you dare touch yourself, _huil_ ,” Tauriel growled, as if hearing his thoughts. “I want you coming apart from nothing but your greedy little hole being filled. Keep your hands were I can see them.”

Kili placed his hands either side of his head, clinging onto the bed sheets for dear life as his head was tugged back by his hair and Tauriel’s movements gained a ferocious pace. She rolled her hips in just the right way, and with a perfectly aim thrust the wooden phallus hit the spot inside Kili that made him scream her name, balls tightening and cock leaking and pleasure coursed through his entire body.

“Tauriel! Oh, Tauriel, please... please, _ghivashel_... ohhh Tauriel, can I... please can I come? Please, please, _please!_ ”

“Such lovely manners,” Tauriel chuckled, her thrusts still hitting that magical spot inside him relentlessly. “Come for me, Kili... come for me, whore!”

That was just what Kili needed to hear. With a shout, he came so hard he saw stars, his whole body shaking and his cock completely untouched. It seemed to go on forever, Tauriel fucking him through it until his oversensitivity made it hurt – _yes, yes, make it hurt!_  

Kili was still trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm when Tauriel pulled out of him and flipped him over onto his back, so quickly he hardly registered it until she was knelt over his head, her soaking wet sex glistening above his face. He held onto her thighs and pulled her down, using every last bit of energy he had to make her come with his mouth, the taste of her intoxicating. Tauriel grinded down against his face, throwing her head back as his tongue lapped hungrily at her wetness before sucking hard on her clit.

“ _Ai_ , yes, Kili! Make me come, Kili! You’re such a good boy for me! Make me come all over your face, _huil nin!”_

It took no time at all for Kili to bring her to orgasm a second time, Tauriel’s scream of his name ringing in his ears, her essence all over his mouth and his tongue, the smell of her filling his lungs until she all but fell off of him onto the bed.

It was a while before either one of them could move, but eventually Tauriel found the strength at least to remove her harness and cover them both in the bed sheets. Kili could do little more than gather his wife into his arms, exhausted beyond words and in need of a wash. But they could wait.

“Thank you, _amralime,”_ he whispered into Tauriel’s hair, kissing her forehead.

Tauriel smiled as she rested her head on his chest. “It was my genuine pleasure, _meleth nin_.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Sindarin and Khuzdul words come from a number of different sources so apologies if anything is wrong. 
> 
> Sindarin:
> 
> Meleth nin – my love  
> Huil nin – my bitch  
> Ai – Oh 
> 
> Khuzdul:
> 
> Amralime – love of mine  
> Ghivashel – treasure of all treasures


End file.
